White Picket Fence In The Sky
by XxSharpay EvansxX
Summary: My first OneShot. Troypay. Sharpay's POV.


This is my first one-shot so go easy on my please!

FYI the POV is Sharpays and I have another one-shot sequel to this already planned.

My dear Troy I miss you so very much. Why Troy? Why did you ever have to get into that accident? You were the only person in this horrible world that I ever, ever loved. Since our juniors year at East High I knew we were meant to be. After I saw how great you were in Twinkle Towne I knew I was in love with you. Even though it took you a few extra months to realize it, you did and we became the most popular couple at East High.

Troy the last few days have been hell. I just want to kill myself at least then I can be with you. But I know you wouldn't want that for me, you love me too much. I had such a terrible life, that no one ever even took the time to see except you. You could see right through my over the top clothes and icy glares, a thing no one else besides Ryan ever tried to do.

You were there for me that night when my dad came home drunk. And you were there for me when he began beating me and my mom up. You were there that night that we got the call that he was in jail for murder. And two weeks later you were there holding my hand when I had to testify against my own dad. You gave me the courage to get up in front of all those strangers, the judge, the jury, the lawyers and my dad and tell them all exactly what happened. If it weren't for you I never would've done that.

You were there to help my mom, Ryan and I piece our lives back together. You helped us to continue living. I don't know what would've happened if I never met you. Right now your memories are the only things keeping me alive. After we graduated East High you gave up your dream of playing basketball at USC so that we could be together while I studied film and theater at NYU. After we graduated NYU, you proposed to me. Now I knew that we would never be apart.

One year later on May 24, 2012 we got married. That was the greatest day of my life. And I knew it was the greatest day of yours too. The next few months were great. You made me the happiest I've been in my entire life. I knew that we were soul mates.

Then that terrible night came. A night I will never forget. November 14, 2012. You had just went out to pick up the pizza we had ordered for dinner. I was watching T.V. when the phone rang. I could immediately sense something was wrong. As soon as I picked up the phone all I heard was "Is Sharpay Bolton there, there's been an emergency, I'm afraid your husband has been in a very severe accident, he's being taken down to Albuquerque General Hospital right now"

I ran to the car in the pouring rain, as I was driving (more like speeding) I called your parents, my mom, Ryan, and Chad. I ran inside and I saw the look on the doctor's face. I knew something bad had happened. I ran over to him and all he said was "I'm so sorry Mrs. Bolton". I started screaming and crying and yelling "NO! NO! He's not gone. NO! Please God, don't let him be gone". Feel to the cold, hard, hospital floor crying. Your parents rushed in and after seeing me I'm pretty sure they could've guessed what happened.

Your dad helped me off the floor and made me sit down in between him and your mom. I cried as your dad held me. That was the first time I ever saw how sweet he really is. Then my mom and Ryan came in. I ran over to my mom and sobbed into her arms. I didn't want to believe you were really gone. Then the rest of the gang came in. Taylor, Gabi and Kelsi burst into tears. Jason and Zeke just stood their in disbelief. And Chad, Chad ran over to me and started crying. That was the first time I had ever seen Chad cry. He didn't want to believe you were gone either. He couldn't, it hurt too much.

Now its ten days later. I still cry every night. I can't get over this. My life will never be the same. All our dreams were crushed. Now we can never have our 4 bedroom house with an in ground pool. And 4 kids and a big golden retriever running around the backyard. And we'll never have a big oak tree and a white picket fence.

But I know I have to try my hardest to stay strong, for you. There are times I just want to die so we can be together again. But I know I can't, you wouldn't want me to. I'm trying to go on with my life, trying to patch things up again, but it hurts Troy. But I'll do my best, for you. I know you're watching over me from up in heaven. I just want you to know I love you. I love you with all my heart. My love for you will never and can never stop. I just have to keep remembering that one day soon we'll be together again and we can have our white picket fence in the sky.

So what did you think?

Please review!


End file.
